


Wingardium Leviosa

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, unauthorised use of levitation spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew debate the technicalities of being out of bed with an unsurprised Professor McGonagall.





	Wingardium Leviosa

Minerva shouldn’t have been surprised. She wasn’t.

Sighing at what may have been the eighth time that week (it was only _Tuesday_ , for Merlin’s sake), she waved her wand absently at the candles on her desk and turned to face the four students in front of her, in matching striped pyjamas.

“Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Again. You’ve heard this all before, but I’m going to say it again: what on _earth_ were you thinking?”

Potter’s hair flopped as he tilted his head in an act of deep thought, then he looked up, grinning almost dopily.

“Well?” Minerva pressed. “Why were you out of bed? I will have you know that it is two-thirty in the morning!”

“Professor, y’see–“

“Technically–“

“We weren’t breaking any rules–“

“Because we weren’t out of bed!” they finished in chorus.

“The four of you were out of your dormitories and in the corridors at this ridiculous hour of night! How could you have _possibly_ not been out of bed?”

Pettigrew attempted to pipe up, but Potter spoke over him quickly and easily, as if this was a regular feature of conversation.

“Professor, ma’am–” and here Minerva snorted, “–technically, we weren’t out of bed. See, Remus here, bloody legend he is–”

“Mr Potter, watch your language, or that may reflect on your punishment.”

“Sorry, Professor. See, Remus here has been _simply legendary_ enough to master a quite complicated Levitating charm and was able to teach us how to levitate our beds out of the dormitory and,” he gestured around him, “through the corridors to here. Meaning that we never left our beds, and therefore cannot be punished for being out of our beds after hours.” Potter leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Minerva gaped.

“And _where_ ,” she finally managed to say, “did you manage to conceal your beds? You certainly were out of them when I found you.”

The _thunk_ of the front two legs of Potter’s chair resonated through the quiet of the room. It was his turn to gape. Evidently, his careful consideration of loopholes did not include this.

“They are,” Black muttered from behind Potter’s shock, “behind a tapestry.”

“With you not in them?”

One by one, the boys echoed her sullenly: “With us not in them.”

“Then I have fair reason to deduct points from you for being out of bed. Fifteen points from Gryffindor each, and it’s not more because I know that you’ll try this tomfoolery again on, I don’t know, Thursday night and we’ll have the same conversation as we have just finished. Now, go find your beds and levitate them back into your common room, and if you make any dents in either the beds or the walls, I expect you to repair them immediately. Good night, boys.”

Potter and Black were the first to stand, hurriedly wishing Minerva goodnight and turning to leave. Lupin and Pettigrew followed suit and tailed behind the duo.

Minerva sighed. _Merlin, they’re only in their fourth year. Three more years of this._

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from https://croatoanmary.tumblr.com/post/131911714987/marauders4evr-so-back-in-the-eighth-grade-a
> 
> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
